


Let Me Be Your Everlasting Light

by Layne Faire (HisDarlin)



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: And love, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Northern Lights, Norway - Freeform, Reindeer, lots of snow, mentions of Jay's death, my apologies to the tourism bureau for any inaccuracies, proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:21:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25718002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HisDarlin/pseuds/Layne%20Faire
Summary: Harry Styles and his partner Louis Tomlinson have been dating for four years. Over those years, he has always known that Louis' biggest dream has been to see the Northern Lights in person. Harry arranges a trip to Norway as a gift for Louis, but little does Louis know Harry is also hoping to make his own dream come true, too.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Comments: 42
Kudos: 172





	Let Me Be Your Everlasting Light

**Author's Note:**

> When I started this story, it was intended to be for [Lauren's](https://kingsofeverything.tumblr.com/) 28 Proposals Fest last December. Unfortunately, between my trip to London, the holidays, and work, it didn't happen.  
> I finally finished it a couple months ago, but really wanted some art to post it with it - and manips are way beyond my level of photoshop. Through friends, I was introduced to [Isa](https://whenthebodiesspeak.tumblr.com/), who has created some of the most beautiful manips to highlight special moments in the story. I can't ever thank her enough for her time and attention.  
> I also owe a ton of love and thanks to [Lynda](https://wait4ever.tumblr.com/)for betaing this story and [Roni](https://reminiscingintherain.tumblr.com/) for the Brit pick. Any errors that you find are mine, and I wholly own them. 
> 
> Finally - fanfiction is for fans. Let's keep it that way. Do not send links to the lads, their families, or their friends. I do not allow translations or repostings of my fics.

[ ](https://app.photobucket.com/u/my2septgirls/a/ccd6815c-7b58-4076-8eb6-d9e25fa7c46c/p/661951b2-bf65-4865-b91d-34134f9d54a3)

* * *

Louis had been fast asleep— his favorite teddy tucked under his little arm, dreams of his approaching birthday and Christmas dancing through his head— when his mum had woken him that night. With a finger over her lips and a conspiratorial wink, she’d wrapped him in a blanket and picked him up.

“Not a baby, Mama,” he’d indignantly muttered, his voice heavy with sleep still.

“Shhh, I know, dear. It’s just faster if Mama carries you, okay?”

“ ‘kay,” Louis said, his head already nestled into his mother’s neck, his eyes drifting back closed.

He felt the chill when his mum opened the door, and snuggled deeper under the quilt wrapped around him when she settled him in her lap.

“I know it’s cold darling, but look.”

Louis sleepily lifted his head and looked to where his mum pointed, his eyes widening in wonder. The clear night sky had been transformed, shimmering waves of blue and green lights undulating above them.

“Is it aliens?” he whispered.

His mum, Jay, had chuckled and pulled him closer. “No, love. Just Mother Nature wishing you a happy birthday.”

The two of them sat there for an hour, only returning to the warmth of the house when the lights began to fade and the cold became unbearable. Louis never forgot the beautiful winter lights. Even learning years later that they weren’t really magic, merely a natural phenomenon, didn’t deter his determination to see them in all their splendor.

In Norway.

Someday.

*********

_**20 years later** _

“You’ll be on term break,” Harry said.

“It’ll be an adventure,” Harry cajoled.

“It costs next to nothing, and we may never get the chance again,” Harry rationalized.

And finally, after a persuasive blow job and a drowsy cuddle, “You can finally see the lights.”

Louis had already planned to say yes; that bit of information sealed the deal.

The blowjob, the cuddles, even the promise of his precious lights, couldn’t make up for where Louis found himself now, though— on a rickety charter boat bobbing around in the North Atlantic off the coast of Tromsø, freezing his arse off for the second day in a row. The weather had turned inclement on their way back to the harbour. Towering waves lifted the small craft, dropping it mercilessly into the troughs between, repeating the action in a relentless cycle. It was a fucking wonder he hadn’t succumbed to seasickness, Louis thought to himself, whilst he huddled under a double thick parka and waterproof blanket. Of course, his current disposition hadn’t been helped by the fact that heavy cloud coverage and a snow squall had shrouded the sky the last two nights, and, as of yet, Louis hadn’t seen his lights.

Harry leaned into Louis’ side, his attention focused on the screen of his camera, happily scrolling through the hundreds of pictures he’d taken during their two whale watching cruises. He mumbled an ongoing commentary, and Louis was forced to admit after the fourth or fifth exclamation over a breaching whale, he had lost all interest. Harry’s comments flowed around him, the only warm thing in Louis’ world at the moment.

“...and the day after that we’ll visit the Polaria.”

Louis startled out of his doldrums. “Excuse me? We’ll visit what?”

Harry lifted the edge of the blanket and slid under to sit next to Louis, taking his gloved hand into his own. “Polaria,” Harry replied. “It’s the northernmost aquarium in the world. We can watch them feed the bearded seals. Then afterward, we’ll take a tour at Mack’s.”

“Do I want to know what Mack’s is?”

“It’s a brewery.”

“Well, that’s all right then. Is that part of the itinerary?” A raucous shout from a group of German tourists congregating near the cabin of the boat reminded him of the other question he meant to ask Harry. “And I’m a bit confused. I thought this was a trip for your photography group, but I haven’t seen another Brit yet?”

Harry ducked his head, his expression a mixture of guilty and sheepish. “Uhmmm, no. You assumed it was for the photography group. I simply said it was a photography trip. Which,” Harry shrugged, “I mean, it is, right? I’ve taken a ton of photos already, and everything is so breathtaking, I can’t wait to take even more. But uh, no, not a group trip or anything like that. It’s just a trip for us.”

“Seriously?” Louis pulled his hand free from Harry’s and punched him in the thigh. “Seriously? Why the hell didn’t you just fucking say that in the first place, then?”

“Because I was afraid you’d say no if I said I wanted to take you on a trip.” Harry rubbed his leg. “I mean flying to Ibiza for a weekend with our friends or summat is a lot different than an eight day trip to Norway.”

“So, you planned all this?” Louis looked around, then back to Harry. “But why?”

“Shortly after we met, the Northern lights appeared over Yorkshire. Do you remember?”

Louis nodded slowly. “Yeah, yeah. I wanted to drive up and see them, but my mum was in the hospital, and I needed to help with the little ones.”

“You were so disappointed, and told me about the first time you saw them. It was such a sweet memory. And then, when your mum…” Harry took Louis’ hand again, “...it wasn’t the right time. And the few times the lights have been visible since, there’s always been some reason why we couldn’t go. So I decided to just take you to the lights instead.”

“You… just… decided?” Louis leaned in and kissed Harry. “Have I told you lately how very much I love you?”

Harry smiled into the kiss. “Not since you started bitching about your bollocks freezing to the bench this morning.”

“I do love you, Harry Styles, and I forgive you for freezing off me bits.” Louis kissed him again and leaned his head on Harry’s shoulder. “Please tell me your aquarium is inside.”

“The Polaria is indoors, as is Mack’s,” Harry answered.

Louis sighed. “There’s something else that will be outdoors, isn’t there?”

Harry grabbed another blanket from the pile and settled it on top of the one already covering their laps. “Maybe one or two things, but I promise to keep you warm.”

*********

For the next three days they meandered around Tromsø, visiting the photography displays at the Perspektivet Museum, the planetarium housed at the Northern Norwegian Science Center, and the polar expedition exhibits at the Tromsø Museum, letting the weather determine the focus for their daily sightseeing plans.

A clear sunny day offered the opportunity to walk across the Tromsø bridge, a 1,000 metre long span across the Tromsøysundet Strait, that connected the island to the mainland. With a wide-sweeping view of the town and the surrounding fjords, even Louis was forced to admit the walk had proven to be well worth the effort. They visited the Arctic Cathedral on the other side before riding the Fjellheisen cable car up to the cafe at the top of the mountain. They enjoyed lunch while they were at the top, along with an unobstructed view during what the tour brochures referred to as “The Golden Hour” - that brief period where everything is bathed in the golden red shimmer of the setting sun, lending an almost magical aura to the city. It was also there that Louis had his first proper look at the Northern Lights, leaving him speechless and Harry entranced at the childlike wonder reflected in his face. It made everything Harry had done to plan the trip worth the effort.

A light snow on the fourth day found them on their way to Polaria, where they were able to tour the small exhibits in a couple of hours, including a walk through the transparent tunnel underneath the water displays. Louis turned in wonder, taking in the sea life swimming around them.

“It’s amazing, innit?”

“I was hoping you’d enjoy this.” Harry lowered his camera and turned to face Louis. “I may have made arrangements for you to meet the seals up close and personal.”

“May have?” Louis quirked an eyebrow, obviously calling Harry out.

“Okay, yes. I did. You’re going to assist with the afternoon feeding.”

Louis’ smile passed from casual to incredulous to incandescent in the blink of an eye, the effect leaving Harry breathless.

“Are you shitting me?” Harry shook his head and Louis leaned in to press a quick kiss to Harry’s lips. “What other surprises are you hiding?”

Harry shrugged in reply, not trusting himself to not blurt out the rest of his plans for their trip. Instead, he led Louis to the trainer who would be doing the seal show and feeding. Thankful for the reprieve from any more questions, Harry stepped back up to the edge of the tank to watch. Louis focused on the trainer’s words and Harry focused on Louis, a physical pain in his chest from the emotions that filled his heart. He slid his free hand into his coat pocket to curl his fingers around the box he’d placed there the day they flew from England. With a deep, ragged breath to compose himself, he released the box, and lifted his camera to capture Louis interacting with the seals in their habitat. Just a few more days before he revealed the real reason they were in Norway in the middle of December.

[ ](https://app.photobucket.com/u/my2septgirls/a/ccd6815c-7b58-4076-8eb6-d9e25fa7c46c/p/5283acb2-a3db-4abd-9c8f-4a7947604b12)

He could keep his secret until then. He’d already managed for over a year. Three days should be a cakewalk in comparison.

Should be.

Hopefully.

*********

After an early dinner at a local seafood restaurant, they took a guided tour of the historic Mack’s brewery, including a trip to the tasting room. Not quite ready to end the night, Louis coerced Harry into visiting the attached pub, where they found a group of likeminded tourists watching the FIFA club finals from Qatar. Louis tugged Harry along with him and they joined the boisterous crowd, Louis erupting into an exultant whoop when Liverpool won. They spent the next couple of hours rehashing the game and happily accepting celebratory drinks from their fellow patrons.

The bells in the church tower were striking midnight by the time they headed back to their hotel. Louis leaned heavily into Harry’s side as they stumbled down the street. While they walked, he hummed a sea shanty they’d heard at the pub, occasionally breaking into an off key chorus and butchering the Norwegian pronunciations. Harry, mindful of the late hour, struggled to shush him, whilst his body shook with the effort to curb the laughter bubbling up inside. Louis grinned wickedly and pinched Harry's side, then opened his mouth for the next verse. The words were cut off by a loud belch, and Louis suspiciously looked around before collapsing against Harry in a fit of giggles. Giving up on the song, he snuggled closer to Harry.

“The beer’s very tasty.”

“And apparently quite potent.” Harry responded with a cackle.

Louis stopped short in the middle of the street, the sudden cessation of motion almost pulling him and Harry to the ground. Harry wobbled, feet sliding on a patch of ice, and he clung to Louis’ waist, barely managing to keep them both upright. Still off balance, Louis stepped away and attempted to drunkenly point an accusatory finger in the general vicinity of where Harry stood.

“Harold! Are you implying I’m intos- intositated…” Louis stumbled over the word, then gave up, “-that I’m drunk?” Louis asked in a scandalized whisper.

“ ‘m not implying anything, just stating facts.”

Louis squinted to bring the wavering figure in front of him into focus, his fingers reaching out to close on air. Giving it up as a lost cause, he lurched forward, smiling when he connected with the solid planes of Harry’s chest covered by his heavy jacket. Louis patted the jacket, amused by the feel of the puffy parka, then leaned back to smile up at his boyfriend.

“It’s squishy.”

“That it is, love.” Harry patiently replied, hooking an arm around Louis’ waist once more and setting off again toward their hotel. “I think it’s bedtime.”

“Ohhh. Bedtime! I like bed.” Louis allowed Harry to guide him down the street. “Can we have a bath first?”

Harry laughed. “I think we’ll wait until morning, when I don’t have to worry about you drowning. Can you make it until then?”

“Oh yes!” Louis nodded vigorously, even as he winced at the vehemence with which he did so. “Morning’s good. I like mornings, too.”

“Mhhmmm.” Harry’s voice held a continued hint of amusement. Louis didn't drink to excess often, but when he did, he made a right show of it, the results typically uproariously funny.

Harry pulled open the door to the lobby of their hotel and motioned for Louis to enter before him. He waved to the desk clerk, whilst steering Louis toward the bank of lifts and the open one waiting for them. “I’m willing to bet you won’t feel that way tomorrow morning, love.”

“Issss fine! I’m fine. It’s just beer. I’ve been drinking beer since- since- for me whole life.” Louis hiccupped and slumped his weight against Harry, blowing out an annoyed huff when Harry shifted to brace him against the wall. “Not this beer. Never drank this one. Its different. Betterer.” The carriage jerked to a stop and Louis slid to the floor, his face bemused, his tone solemn. “It stopped.”

Harry shook his head. “That it did.”

He hauled Louis to his feet, and after a futile attempt to steer him out of the lift, picked him up and tossed him over his shoulder. Louis grunted in surprise, too surprised to wriggle himself back to the ground.

“What are you- The fuck? Harry! Put me down!”

“Not a fucking chance in the world. I want to get to bed sometime tonight.”

“I have feet. I can walk.” Louis kicked his legs as if to emphasize his statement.

“Can you though? Really?” Harry hefted him back into place and wrapped his arm around Louis’ legs to stop him from swinging them. Louis stilled, then delivered a string of raucous epithets into Harry’s shoulder.

“Put me down, you fucking wanker!”

“Not happening.” Harry replied.

He jostled Louis as he dug the room key out of his wallet and unlocked the door. He let it swing shut behind him as he strode toward the bed, unceremoniously dumping Louis into the middle of it. Louis blinked up at him, his attempt to protest Harry’s manhandling interrupted by a jaw cracking yawn.

“You’re a dick, gonna pay for t’at.” Louis yawned again, his words coming out in a rushed slur. “In the mornin’. ‘M tired now.”

“I doubt you’ll even remember come morning.” Harry stood over the bed, affection in his eyes as he watched Louis struggling to roll to his side. Harry laughed and reached down to help him. He tugged Louis’ shoes off and tossed them out of the way. “Alright, then. Let’s get you comfortable.”

“Am cmfrble,” Louis muttered, closing his eyes as he curled into a ball with his hand tucked under his cheek.

“Oh, no you don’t!”

Harry pushed and tugged on Louis until he’d sat him upright. With a bit of difficulty, and more than a few moments of sheer hilarity, Harry managed to get Louis stripped down to his pants and into a pair of joggers and a tee. After a quick trip to the loo, he settled Louis back in bed and handed him a glass of water.

“Here.” Harry handed him a couple of paracetamol tablets. “Take these and let’s hope we can nip that hangover before it happens.” Louis pulled a face, but took the tablets, managing not to spill any of the water in the bed. He handed Harry the glass back, then slid under the down comforter, smiling dopily up at Harry, his eyes already drifting closed.

“Luff ya, Haz. Alwys take good care ‘f me.”

Harry stroked Louis’ cheek and leaned over to give him a tender kiss before replying. “Always will, love.” His words were met with a soft snore and Harry bit back a laugh. He felt the weight of the little box in his pocket and amended his answer. “Forever, if you’ll let me.”

Harry readied himself for bed, taking a couple tablets for himself, though he’d not drank nearly as much as Louis had. Better safe than sorry, he thought to himself. He checked off one more day on his mental countdown as he turned off the light and settled in next to his boyfriend. Soon. He’d have his answer soon.

*********

Harry’s predictions about the state of Louis’ head the next morning unfortunately proved to be accurate. The blaring foghorn of Harry’s alarm resulted in Louis shoving Harry out of bed.

“Fuck’s sake! Make it stop before I kill it and you!” He pulled the covers over his head, accompanied by a stream of inelegant curses directed at the phone for daring to wake him up. He followed that with a muttered discourse blaming Harry for his pounding headache, and cursing the day he ever touched Norwegian beer. From his spot on the floor, Harry snorted and laughed, receiving a pillow to the head in response. Well-acquainted with Louis’ disposition after four years of dating, he took it all in stride. He knew Louis would regret his actions and be more than contrite once he’d recovered with a few more hours of sleep, a shower, and something to eat.

Louis having a lie-in would be fine; Harry hadn’t really planned anything for the day. He left Louis in the blanket fortress to sleep off his hangover and headed into the bathroom. A quick shower, a bit of breakfast, and he could take care of some last minute details for the next day without the subterfuge of hiding it from Louis. Harry left a note on the night table, propped up against a fresh glass of water with two more paracetamol tablets next to it, and quietly slipped out of the room.

After a quick stop at the activity desk to confirm there had been no changes to the tour he’d booked for the next day, Harry made his way into the hotel’s restaurant. The breakfast buffet was renowned, having been created in coordination with the Norwegian Olympic team and had proven the perfect start for days spent wandering around in the cold Arctic weather. Harry hummed to himself whilst he piled a plate high with the sumptuous offerings. Settling into a small table near the windows, he pulled up the weather for the next day on his phone. The forecast confirmed the hoped-for clear skies, but the temperatures were predicted to be subzero, especially going into the evening hours when their tour was scheduled to leave the hotel. Louis was almost definitely going to lose his shit. Harry just hoped, when all was said and done, Louis could appreciate the intentions behind Harry’s plans. He pulled the box out of his pocket and flicked the clasp open. The modest titanium ring gleamed against the black pillow cushion that cradled it, the inset black diamond catching the sun to wink a rainbow refraction across his hand. Harry chuckled to himself. Fitting, really. The server hustled over with a pot of tea, looked around the buffet tables, then back to Harry with a puzzled look.

“Your companion? He is not with you this morning?” Thea asked as she set the pot down, her hand hovering over the second cup on the tray.

“He enjoyed Mack’s a bit overmuch last evening,” Harry replied with a wince and a smile. “I don’t think he’s going to be down any time soon.”

“And did you enjoy Mack’s, too?”

“Very much so. I’ve enjoyed the entire trip.”

“I’m so glad you’re enjoying our home.” She glanced at the box in his hand. “That’s quite lovely.” She leaned closer. “It’s for him?”

Harry smiled at the almost conspiratorial whisper and nodded, closing the box and slipping it back into his pocket as he answered her. “If he’ll have me.”

“Oh, I doubt that’s even a question, sir. The way he watches you is kjærlighet … uhmmm love? Yes, he’ll have you, and happily.” She bustled away to another table, leaving Harry to his breakfast, suddenly less appealing with a stomach full of butterflies.

Harry ate slowly, his mind a moving picture of the little moments over the last four years that had led to him sitting in a hotel in Norway, about to take the biggest plunge of his adult life. He’d met Louis when he’d joined a co-worker from the radio station for Friday drinks with his mates. Louis had been all charm and sarcasm, and seemed to take nothing seriously. In Harry’s opinion, he was a gorgeous, likable enough, arsehole - just what Harry needed to scratch an itch after a shitty week at work. One night turned into a weekend filled with meals in bed, binge-watching shit tv, and getting to know more about each other between bouts of bedroom gymnastics. Within six months, they were living together and had become one of those couples people treated like a single entity. It was never Louis or Harry, just LouisandHarry.

The gorgeous arsehole turned out to be one of the kindest people Harry had ever met. The oldest of seven siblings from a blended family, Louis loved to be around kids, and it showed. He was that rare entity - a teacher who obviously loved his job. He also volunteered with a local youth club as a footie coach, and over the years Harry had spent many a Saturday and Sunday afternoon on the side of a pitch, cheering on a group of Coach Tommo’s seven year olds.

It hadn’t all been wine and roses; they’d definitely had their fair share of hard times. Instead of pulling them apart, they’d drawn closer, supporting each other and their families through losses and the difficult adjustments afterward. There’d been arguments - shouting matches where one or the other felt neglected or taken for granted, and just wanted to know they still mattered. Harry even moved to his sister’s for almost a month after one particularly ugly row that Harry couldn’t even remember the reason for anymore. They’d managed to work through the problems with more than a few tears and plenty of long sleepless nights. To be honest, they’d been committed to each other and their relationship for years. Harry just wanted to make it official.

Lost in his thoughts, he stared blankly at his plate, starting when someone slipped into the chair across from him.

“Sorry for being a knob.” Louis’ damp hair swooped softly across his forehead and the familiar brightness had returned to his eyes, even if his smile was wary.

“I’m not mad, and there’s no reason for you to be sorry.” Harry reached for his hand. “Lou, if I couldn’t handle the very rare hangover, after four years of dating,” Harry shook his head, “then I wouldn’t still be here. Not like you haven’t dealt with me after one or two, right? Besides, you’re so fucking adorable when you’re drunk, I don’t mind the occasional morning-after arsehole.” Harry added teasingly.

“I just need-” Louis looked around, smiling when he saw Thea approaching the table with a teapot on her tray. “Ahhh here she is! Bless you, love.”

“I’ve been told you enjoyed Mack’s last night, figured you would need this.”

Her melodic accent and smile softened the light jab, but Harry didn’t miss Louis’ wince. Changing the subject to spare Louis further teasing, Harry asked, “We need to pick up some gifts for our families. Is there any place in particular you’d suggest? I want to find some nice local things to take back.”

Distracted, Thea began discussing several of the shops closer to the center of town. Out of the corner of his eye, Harry watched Louis pour a cup of tea, cradling it in both hands, as he relaxed back against his chair. He slid his plate of toast closer to Louis, knowing it was the only thing he’d want until the tea settled in. He focused his attention on Thea, inclining his head in acknowledgement of Louis’ murmured thanks.

“... and that shop has some lovely things made from reindeer hide and fur. Very warm, but pretty. Of course, there’s the gallery, if you want to purchase art, too. And most of the shops will deliver to the hotel for you, so you don’t have to carry the packages. I’ll write those names down for you. Give me a few minutes.” She was gone before Harry could thank her, bustling off to another table, then into the kitchen.

“So we’re shopping today?” Louis brushed toast crumbs from his hand and poured more tea in his cup.

“It was a thought. I didn’t really have anything planned. Or we could go in the morning, but I’ve - there’s something planned for tomorrow evening and the next day. And we leave the morning after that.” Harry studied Louis, noting the dark shadows under his eyes. “We could always go back to the room, take a nap, and shop after lunch.”

Louis peered at Harry from behind his cup. “I think I like that plan. What are we doing tomorrow evening?”

Harry felt the butterflies in his stomach shift into action again, and scrubbed a hand through his hair. “Can I - do you mind if I keep it a secret? It’s just… I’d like it to be a surprise.”

“I’m going to freeze my arse off again, aren’t I?” Louis sighed and Harry shrugged.

“I mean… yeah, it might be a bit cold, but I promised to keep you warm, remember?”

“You did, Harold, and I’m damn well holding you to it.” Louis tangled his fingers in Harry’s and lifted his hand to kiss his knuckles. “Keep your secret. It’s fine. But I wouldn’t mind a lie down. After I eat something.”

“Whatever you want, Lou.” Harry squeezed his hand. “It’s been a busy week. I could sleep a few hours.”

“I said a lie down, darling.” Louis let go of Harry’s hand and stood, quirking his eyebrows with a sly smile. “Nobody said anything about sleeping.”

Harry barked out a laugh, quickly covering his mouth to stifle his amusement. Louis winked and strolled away with an exaggerated sway of his hips. Harry watched him go, admiring the sight of his full arse rounding out the seat of his joggers. Did he say sleep? Who the hell needed sleep when something that enticing was on offer?

*********

They hibernated in their room for the remainder of the morning, and Louis had been true to his words - there had been very little sleep involved. They finally surfaced around mid-afternoon, both ravenous. Opting for a quick lunch before they left the hotel, they spent the remainder of the afternoon drifting in and out of the shops Thea had recommended to them. True to her word, they had found a wide variety of choices for gifts to take back home. After picking out gifts for their sisters - gloves made from reindeer hide and lined with fur for extra warmth - they went on a search for something for Louis’ two youngest siblings, twins who had just started school.

While the little sleds they saw would have been perfect, getting them home would be impossible. A middle-aged clerk at one store suggested a lawn game called Kübb, similar to bowling. Wooden batons were used to knock down the other player’s kubbs and king. She insisted her own children still loved it, even though they were older now. Harry looked at Louis, his broad smile all the encouragement he needed, and he nodded at the woman. In all likelihood, Louis would enjoy it just as much as Doris and Ernie, and Harry loved watching them together. Louis leaned his head on Harry’s shoulder while they waited for the clerk to retrieve a boxed up game from the stockroom.

“We haven’t found anything for your mum.” Louis sighed.

“We could still go back and get her a pair of gloves. I know you wanted to find her something more personal, but they’d keep her hands warm when she takes her walks.” Harry suggested.

“Yeah, I suppose.” Louis answered, disappointment evident in his tone. “She’s been so good to my family Haz. I wanted to find something special.”

“Does she like -” the woman who was assisting them gestured at her ears, “uhmm earrings?”

“She wears them, yeah.” Louis replied, turning to look at Harry for confirmation.

Harry nodded. “She has a few favorites, but yeah, she likes jewelry in general.”

The clerk handed them the bag with the toys in it, then pointed out the window to a shop across the street. “Go there and ask for Maja. Tell her Emilie sent you. Ask to see _S_ ølje. Very pretty and protection from evil.” She waved them toward the door. “Go now before they close up. You trust me.”

Harry smiled at her emphasis. He thanked her and promised they would. Louis slipped his credit card back in his wallet and they waved as they exited. Louis looped his arm through Harry’s and dragged him across the street to what turned out to be a jewelry shop. They paused outside the window to look at the display. Harry admired a set of earrings and necklace shaped like the eight-pointed Nordic star they’d seen all over since they’d arrived. Louis tugged his arm, pointing to the opposite corner where another collection of jewelry was displayed.

“What does that word mean?” Louis asked, already pulling his phone out to type it into Google. “Hmmmm - ‘Sølje is Norway’s traditional silver jewelry. Its dangling spoons once were thought to reflect evil away from the wearer, protecting one from trolls and other dangers, especially in times of transition.’ “Dangling spoons?”

Harry was sure he looked as puzzled as Louis. “I mean, I guess the shape could resemble a spoon.”

Louis laughed. “Well, I’m not sure how many trolls there are in Holmes Chapel, unless you count that miserable old bastard at the other end of her street.”

Trolls or not, I’m sure she’d love anything you choose.” Harry chuckled, nodding toward the door. “Do you want to go inside and check it out? They close in thirty minutes.”

“Yeah, yeah.” Louis glanced again at the window. “I really like that set up top there.” He pointed and Harry nodded. “The heart shaped ones with the gold discs? They’re simple, but look like something Anne would wear.”

Harry opened the door and stepped back to let Louis enter ahead of him. Louis headed toward the clerk that greeted them and Harry followed slowly behind, looking over the display cases as he wandered the shop. A case full of rings caught his eye and he twisted the small box in his pocket. He knew the one he had was perfect for Louis, but he still admired the craftsmanship on display.

“Haz?” Harry looked up, hoping he didn’t look caught out. “Whatcha think?” Louis held up the pendant.

“I think it’s perfect. More importantly, what do you think?”

“I think it’s exactly right.” Louis turned back to the sales clerk. “I’ll take the lot. And that little set of heart earrings there, too.” He leaned into Harry. “For Lotts. She does so much for the others.”

Harry slipped an arm around his shoulder and pressed a kiss against his temple. “You both do, love. You both do.”

Their shopping done, they took their time strolling hand in hand back to the hotel. The streetlights had been on for hours, nightfall coming by early afternoon this far north. The Northern lights shimmered on the horizon, a swirling melange of green and blue, their aura diminished by the lights of the surrounding city.

“They truly are amazing.”

“They’re the most magical thing in the world. I wish…”

“What, Lou?”

“Imagine what they must look like out past the city, with nothing to overpower them.” Louis stepped out to the middle of the street to stare upward. “I can’t even fathom.”

“It’d be so cold out there at night, though, with nothing to diffuse the wind.” Harry said, knowing the rest of their plans might be a bust, depending on Louis’ response.

”Don’t know that I’d care, to be honest.” Louis shrugged. “Even still, Hazza, this has been amazing. I’ve seen the lights almost every night we’ve been here, and I never thought I’d ever see them like this - where it almost feels like I could reach out and touch them.” He pulled Harry close, gripping the sides of his beanie to draw his head down. “Thank you,” he breathed against Harry’s mouth before he kissed him.

[ ](https://app.photobucket.com/u/my2septgirls/a/ccd6815c-7b58-4076-8eb6-d9e25fa7c46c/p/b55cad10-c454-4145-9493-b06f7d2218b6)

Harry wrapped his arms around Louis and deepened the kiss, slowly pulling away when he became breathless. “You’re welcome, love. I’m so glad you’re enjoying yourself.”

“I have. Every minute,” he snickered, “even the fucking hangover. I may have dreamed of taking a trip like this, but you gave it to me.”

Harry blushed, ducking his head. “Come on, little one. You may finally be okay with standing outside in the cold, but I’m freezing and starving. Let’s go have dinner back at the hotel and then settle in front of that massive fireplace with the Scrabble board.”

“You cheat.” Louis shifted the shopping bags to his other hand, and reached for Harry’s hand again.

“I do not cheat!” Harry bumped his shoulder into Louis’. “You’re the one who swaps tiles when you think I’m not looking.”

Louis huffed indignantly. “You have absolutely no proof of that. Besides, you make up words.”

“Lou, just because you don’t know the word, doesn’t mean I made it up.” Harry pointed out.

Louis bristled, rambling on about past word choices that had been called into question. Harry let him go off, smiling fondly at him as they slipped into the familiar sparring. They were both competitive as fuck, and together they were an absolute menace. Their mates forcibly split them up whenever they got together for any kind of game night. Four years on, and Harry wasn’t sure if they did it to prevent an unfair advantage, or because they enjoyed watching Louis and Harry have a go at each other.

“... and then there was that time-”

“Lou?” Harry stopped, pulling Louis up short.

Louis turned toward him. “Yeah?”

Harry crowded Louis up against the railings in front of the hotel entrance. “Shut up.” He tilted his head down to kiss him again and Louis willingly leaned into it.

The kiss quickly turned heated. Louis pulled Harry closer, canting his hips to press into Harry. The kiss slowed to soft brushes of their lips. Louis curled his hand up around the back of Harry’s neck and held him in place, his eyelashes brushing against Harry’s cheek.

“Hey, Haz?” Louis nudged his nose against Harry’s then nuzzled into his neck. Harry shrugged away from the cold and giggled.

“Yeah, Lou?”

Louis tilted his head back, his tone level, words measured, and the heat in his eyes burning straight to Harry’s core. “Are you very very hungry?”

“Suddenly no, not so much.” He followed Louis through the lobby to the lift, crowding him back against the wall when the door closed and they were alone. “At least, not for food.”

*********

Harry woke slowly, his limbs lethargic and weighted, Louis draped across him - a languid cat basking in the sun streaming through the blinds they’d left open the night before. A light snore assured Harry he was still fast asleep. Carefully, so as not to wake Louis, he reached for his phone to check the time. Just gone eight o’clock. Their guide would meet them in the lobby at five o’clock that evening. They’d have plenty of time to eat and gather up their stuff, maybe pack the majority of their things so it wasn’t left to the last minute. Harry dropped the phone back on the night table and curled his arm around Louis. Plenty of time, he thought again, his eyes drifting back closed.

He woke less than an hour later, his sleep disturbed by a sharp pressure in the middle of his chest. He reached to rub the spot, encountering a bent arm leaning on him. He pulled his hand away and slid it around the body lounging over top of him and blinked his eyes open to find Louis staring myopically at him.

“Morning, Curly” Louis’ voice was gravely with sleep, his smile soft and beatific. “Sleep well?”

Harry stroked his hand down Louis’ back, fingers drifting teasingly along his side. He nodded and brought his other hand up to trace his finger gently along the details of Louis’ face. “You?”

“Found a comfortable spot to curl up.” Louis closed his eyes and leaned his cheek against Harry’s hand, turning to place a kiss on his palm.

“You’re worse than Mum’s cats.”

“You love those cats.”

“I love you,” Harry retorted. “I tolerate the cats.”

Louis kissed him, then stretched and rolled off Harry and onto his side next to him. “What’s on today’s agenda?”

“Nothing until this evening. I thought maybe breakfast and then packing up.” Harry shifted and tangled his legs around Louis’. “We won’t be here tonight, so we might as well get it done before we leave.”

“And where, exactly, will we be, if not at this extremely lovely hotel you booked us into?”

“That,” Harry kissed the tip of Louis’ nose, “my love, is a surprise that you’ll have to wait to find out.” He rolled over and slipped out from under the covers. “However, right now, I’m famished and I need a shower before we go eat. Care to join me?”

“Depends.”

“On?”

“Whether or not you’ll wash my back, of course.” Louis flipped the covers back and stretched out on the bed, gooseflesh rising on his skin from the slight chill in the room.

“Lazy bastard.” Harry rolled his eyes, his fond smile belying his feigned annoyance. “Get your ample arse up and come see just how attentive I can be to ensuring you’re squeaky clean.” He stripped down the joggers he’d slept in, a stinging slap on his arse startling him as Louis darted past into the bathroom.

“Hurry up, slow poke, or we’ll miss breakfast.”

*********

They almost missed breakfast.

*********

“Hazza, we’ve got a problem.”

“What’s wrong?” Harry walked out of the bathroom with their toothbrushes in his hand and dropped them into the small carry all. He’d already packed a change of clothing for both of them, and their coats, gloves and beanies lay draped over the chair by the door. The tour pamphlet said they wouldn’t need anything other than their personal items. Harry hoped so.

Louis knelt on the floor, his overflowing suitcase open in front of him and a pile of gifts and trinkets still to be packed scattered around him. “I don’t know how we’re going to get all this shite home.”

Harry laughed. “First, the suitcases are gusseted.” Harry bent over and tugged a zipper on the side that went all the way around. “See? Gives you a good two more inches to pack stuff in. Second, I packed a duffle bag in the front pocket of my suitcase,” Harry paused to look pointedly at Louis and his overstuffed suitcase, “as I didn’t think it necessary to bring half of my closet with me, so there was plenty of room.”

Louis flipped him off, but went back to rearranging his suitcase with the extra room he’d gained. “You know I hate packing, right?”

“Yeah, baby, I know. I told you I’d take care of it.”

“I wanted to help. You’ve given me so much this week, it seemed the least I could do.” Louis sighed and pulled his extra trainers out and dropped them on the floor with a grimace.

“Leave it, Lou.” Harry slid his suitcase over on the bed and gestured at Louis’. “Put the case on the bed and set all the things we bought while we were here over on that chair.” Louis did as instructed and stood next to Harry with a helpless look on his face.

“Now what?”

“Now - you go down to the lunch buffet, make us both plates, and bring them back up here.” Harry turned Louis toward the door and pressed a kiss to his cheek. “My stuff is already packed. I’ll make heads or tails of yours by the time you’re back.”

Louis looked between Harry and the bed, then back. “Are you sure?”

“I’m positive. You’ve already got most of it in there, anyway. I just need to shift a few things.” Harry’s hands were busy as he spoke, completing everything as he said it. “We’ll roll your jeans, they’ll take less room. Slide these shirts into this pile, and then-” Harry stepped back. “There. Easy peasy. I’ll do the gifts and souvenirs later. Between the cases and the duffle, we’ll have more than enough room.”

“Well, fuck.” Louis snorted in amazement. “You made it look easy.”

“Eh.” Harry shrugged off the compliment. “C’mon. With that taken care of, we can go get lunch together and not have to worry about taking the plates back downstairs when we’re finished.” Harry perched on the edge of the chair to put on his trainers, then shoved a room key in the pocket of his joggers. Louis still stood staring at the suitcase. “You coming?”

“What?” Louis dazedly looked back over his shoulder. “Oh, yeah. Let’s eat.” He joined Harry at the door, still quiet and contemplative.

Harry held the door open and stepped back to let Louis leave the room first. He glanced quizzically at the suitcases and shook his head. Pulling the door shut, he checked to make sure it was secured, then followed Louis the few steps to where he waited at the lifts.

Louis leaned against the wall and stared at his shoes, his bottom lip pinched between his fingers; his brow furrowed. Harry studied him, concerned at the sudden silence. The lift doors opened and Harry paused, waiting for Louis to move. The doors started to close and Harry stuck his hand in to hold them, then touched Louis’ sleeve.

“Lou?”

Louis looked up, surprise in his eyes. “Oh. Shit. Sorry, Haz.” He walked into the lift and leaned against the back wall.

Harry pushed the button for the lobby and stepped back to join Louis.

“You okay, babe?”

“Yeah, ‘m good. Just had a thought is all.” Louis reached for Harry’s hand, twining their fingers together, and stared at them.

“About?” Harry ducked his head to catch Louis’ attention.

“Fate, mostly,” Louis chuckled wryly. “You ever think about how we met?”

“What I can remember that isn’t clouded by alcohol.” Harry nudged his shoulder and they both grinned at the memory.

The lift opened in the lobby. They exited, and Louis pointed toward the seating area near the fireplace. “Let’s sit. I wanna tell you this story without being interrupted by the servers.”

Harry tilted his head in acquiescence and followed Louis. They settled on the sofa, Louis leaning into Harry’s side.

“Did you know I wasn’t originally supposed to be there?”

Harry shook his head. “No, uh uh. I don’t think you’ve ever told me that.”

“I had plans, like, a date.” Louis snorted. “I’d never met the guy, it was a friend of a friend. He called and cancelled thirty minutes before I was supposed to leave the flat. Said he wasn’t ready to meet anyone new.”

“Well - at least he didn’t stand you up, right?”

“True.” Louis laughed again. “So I called Niall to hang out, and he told me he was out with the lads and some blokes from work, and to come join them.”

“So you did.”

“I did.” Louis nodded. A wistful smile lifted the corner of his mouth when he continued. “Niall says, ‘Let me introduce you to Harry.’ New guy at work, just started, blah blah blah.” Harry bit back a laugh at Louis’ imitation of Niall’s Irish accent. “And he walks up to this fit, curly haired chap with a great arse. Taps him on the shoulder, and the bloke turns around, and he’s just fucking stunning. Then he smiled. And I was gone, so fucking gone.”

“I thought you were an arsehole. Attractive, but an arsehole.” Harry confessed. “The way you teased and taunted all your mates. I thought, there’s no way in hell this guy ever takes anything serious.”

“And you still took me home.” Louis pushed his shoulder into Harry.

Harry looked at him, his heart so full, it took everything he had not to ask the question right then and there. He slid his hand down his leg, and remembered the box was in their room, already safely hidden in the overnight bag.

“I mean, to be fair, you followed me home. And my mum always taught me to be kind to strays. So-” Harry shrugged. “I kept you.”

“Yeah. Yeah, you did. I just never realized how much it would change my life.” Louis rested his hand against Harry’s cheek. “I’m sure I never say it enough- but I do love you, Haz. It’s both the most terrifying and most exhilarating feeling in the world.”

Speechless, Harry did the only thing he could - he kissed Louis. He loosened his hold on Louis’ hand, sliding it up his arm and around his shoulders to draw him closer, pouring everything left unsaid into each tender brush of his lips against Louis’, his heart leaping when Louis sighed into his mouth and melted into him. They kissed until breathless, slowly pulling apart to rest their foreheads together. Gradually their breathing slowed, the ambient noise of their surroundings reminding them where they were.

“We should eat.” Louis whispered.

“We should. It’s going to be a long night.” Harry whispered back.

“Oh really?”

As if on cue, there was a light cough beside them, followed by “Excuse me, Mr. Styles?”

Harry recaptured Louis’ hand and turned his attention to the activities desk clerk.

“Your guide, Dávved, contacted the desk.”

Harry stood, his lips pursed. “Is there a problem?”

“Oh! No, no sir, not at all.” The young man emphatically shook his head. “He simply asked us to inform you that he’ll be here at 4:30, and to remind you to be sure to have eaten the mid-day meal to sustain you until you arrive at the village. You and Mr. Tomlinson are the only guests departing the hotel this evening. You’ll have the sled to yourselves.”

“Thank you, Gunnár.” Harry shook the young clerk’s hand. “You’ve been invaluable this past week. I appreciate all you’ve done to make this trip memorable.”

Gunnár blushed and smiled. “Of course, sir. It’s been a pleasure. Enjoy your trip this evening.”

Louis waited until Gunnár walked away before taking the piss. “That poor kid.” Louis shook his head, humor twinkling in his eyes. “You flashed those dimples and he all but fell over himself.”

“Don’t even try it.” Laughing, Harry hauled Louis to his feet. “I caught him staring at your arse the first day we were here. He became very apologetic when he realized you were my boyfriend. He’s been trying to make up for it all week.”

“He did not!”

“Oh, he absolutely did!” Harry giggled at Louis’ look of shock. “It’s a sad reality I’ve come to accept - your arse wins over my pretty face every time. Now c’mon. Let’s eat. We only have a few hours before we leave.” Louis’ eyes widened and he opened his mouth to speak. Harry placed a finger to his lips. “Don’t ask. I’m not telling you shite. You’ll know in less than three hours.”

Louis shut his mouth and kissed Harry’s finger, a frown still marring his face.

“That pout won’t work, either. Not this time.”

Louis rolled his eyes and turned to lead the way into the restaurant, pausing when Harry tugged his hand and spoke again.

“Oh, and Lou?”

Louis glanced at Harry and lifted his eyebrows in silent question.

“I love you, too, Boo. So, so much.”

Louis’ face softened and he smiled. “I know, Haz. I may tease, but I never doubt you.”

*********

They were ready and waiting in the lobby fifteen minutes ahead of time. The overnight bag sat at Harry’s feet, the ring still safe and secure, tucked deep in an interior pocket. The nervous butterflies that had plagued Harry all week had disappeared, an inexplicable calm having taken their place. Harry knew, in his heart, it was the right time to ask, and after the things Louis had said earlier, he no longer worried that Louis wasn’t on the same page. To be honest, he’d begun to fear Louis was going to ask first. While it would have ruined the surprise, it would have definitely taken the pressure off of Harry. He’d never grasped the weight of finding the right words to ask someone to be your forever, not until he’d struggled over them for the last few months.

The sun had set almost an hour earlier, leaving the welcoming lights of the city to refract off the ice and snow, whilst the Aurora Borealis danced in the inky sky above. Louis had already been outside once to watch the lights undulating in and around the stars in a brilliant display of green and blue. He all but bounced back through the hotel doors, his cheeks pink from the wind whistling out of the Northern Arctic sea, eyes bright with wonder and exuberance.

“Harry! A sled just pulled up front - an actual for real sled - pulled by reindeer!” Louis grabbed Harry’s hand and tugged to get him to follow. “C’mon! You’ve gotta come see this. Bring your camera! The driver said we can take pictures!”

Harry laughed. “Calm down Lou. We have plenty of time to take pictures with the reindeer.”

“No, no! The driver said he’s just here to pick up some passengers, and then… Wait! Are we going in the sled? Is that what our plans are for this evening?” Harry pursed his lips, a smile pulling at the corners as he attempted to keep from saying anything. “It is, isn’t it? Are you shitting me right now? How fucking cool!”

Before Harry could reply, a man bundled in traditional Sámi attire, similar to what they’d seen on display at the museum, entered the lobby and walked to the activities desk. Louis’ eyes narrowed as he watched, glancing between the man and Harry. Gunnár looked up and spoke with him as he approached, then motioned for Harry and Louis to join them.

“Mr. Styles, Mr. Tomlinson.” Gunnar gestured to them each in turn as he introduced them. “This is Dávved. He will be your guide for your tour this evening.”

Dávved shook their hands, his gruff, burly appearance belied by the warm, friendly smile he offered. “Ah, sirs. Hello! It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance. Are you ready to visit our village?” At their quick assent, Dávved continued, “There are a few rules we need to go over. Nothing too extreme, and all designed to keep you safe. The village is not too remote, but far enough away to make an emergency difficult.”

A brief explanation of culture, environment, and weather conditions followed, with emphasis repeatedly made on the importance of keeping warm and protecting their skin from the elements. To his credit, Louis managed to stand quietly while Dávved reviewed the necessary precautions, though Harry could feel him vibrating with excitement.

“Now - I see you have good thermal coats. Wool socks? Heavy gloves?” They both nodded. “Good, good. The sun has already set; it will be much colder than it is wandering around during the day hours. Add in the lack of buildings to provide shelter from the winds, and you’’ll be thankful for the warm clothing. The sled is covered in reindeer hides, and reindeer pelt blankets are also provided for added warmth.” Dávved paused for a minute, then motioned toward the door. “Jompá doesn’t like standing still for very long, so if you’re ready?”

They followed him outside to where the reindeer and sled had been secured to a tethering post near the hotel entrance. Dávved approached the reindeer, speaking to him in Lapp. The reindeer shook himself, his large antlers seeming almost too heavy for his head to support. Dávved waved them over and introduced them. “This is Jompá; he will be pulling your sled. He’s a good boy, though a little spirited. I ran him on the way to town so he would behave on the way home.”

“Can I-” Louis gingerly lifted his hand, obviously wary of the large creature eyeing him appraisingly. “Is it alright to pet him?”

“Absolutely! Here -” Dávved took hold of the harness fitted around Jompá’s head to hold him still. “No need to worry. He loves attention and people. He’s very much like a large dog.” As if to accentuate the point, Jompá stretched his neck forward and butted his head against Louis’ hand in encouragement. Louis started and laughed, easily complying with the reindeer’s bid for attention. He dug his fingers into the thick ruff of fur on the animal’s neck and scratched, receiving a grunt of approval in return. Jompá twisted his head to direct Louis’ hand where he wanted it, pushing closer to him until he could lean against Louis’ hip.

Harry shook his head with a chuckle. “Neither man nor beast is safe from your charm, are they?”

Lous shot Harry an unapologetic grin. “Come give him a pet, Haz. He’s so soft.” Louis returned his attention to the animal. “And you’re a good lad, aren’t you? Gonna take us on a nice ride, and not topple us out into the snow, are you?”

“There’s no dashing in a one reindeer open sled, sir. Don’t worry, there’s little chance of you falling off into the snow. He may try to make a quick run when we get closer to home, but he minds well.” Dávved gestured to the overnight bag in Harry’s hand. “If you’ll let me take that, Mr. Styles, I can secure it to the back of the sled. That’ll leave your hands free to take all the photographs you want.”

Harry turned over the bag, then admonished the driver. “Please. Harry is fine. Mr. Styles isn’t necessary. And my companion who’s accosting your reindeer is Louis. We don’t stand on formalities.”

Dávved nodded. “Alright then, Harry and Louis it is. I expect you’ll be able to take excellent pictures with that camera. The lights are particularly vibrant tonight, with very little cloud cover to dull their beauty. Once we clear the edge of town and the street lights, you’ll be able to see them in their full glory.”

Louis’ head snapped around. “Ahhhh! The lights!” Louis grinned, his smile suddenly falling. “But wait- why do we need the luggage? Where-

Dávved looked askance at Harry, his cheek twitching at the effort not to smile. He walked to the back of the sled to deal with the luggage, where Harry saw him stare over the top to unabashedly watch the exchange in front of him.

Louis tugged on his arm, and Harry returned his focus to his boyfriend. “Alright Haz, spill.”

“Yes, we’re leaving town. On the reindeer sleigh. We’ll be riding out to a Sámi village and reindeer farm, where we’ll enjoy their hospitality for the evening, and spend the night in a lavvu. Tomorrow, we’ll do a bit of ice fishing, if you like, before we return to Tromsø.”

“But isn’t a la-- the uhm, lavv- shit I can’t say it properly. Isn’t that like a tent? Won’t it be cold?”

“If I may interrupt-” Dávved returned to the front of the sled, and looked between the two men. Harry inclined his head, then nodded. “We have lived on the ice for centuries, and while we are acclimated to the weather, I can assure you that you’ll be quite comfortable in the lavvu. Besides the fire, the walls are thick, and many furs are provided for added warmth.”

Harry wrapped his arms around Louis. “I did promise to keep you warm, too, love. But if you don’t want-”

“Oh no you don’t, Styles! This is… wow! Reindeer sledding, visiting my lights, and a tent in the snow! Let’s do this.“ Louis rubbed his hands together, then clapped.

“Oh! You’ll want to put your gloves on. We won’t be moving that quickly, but the wind is still bitter.” Dávved said, and waited while Harry and Louis complied. “Now let’s get you settled in. If you’ll take your seats? There are lap belts to either side of you. If you would please fasten those, just to ensure you stay on the sled, of course. Once you’re ready, we can get underway.” He watched them twist to find the belts, and nodded in satisfaction. He tugged the loose end to ensure the belts were secure, then gestured to the pile of furs at their feet. “You’ll want to pull those up. They’ll help protect your legs from the wind and snow.” He tucked the loose ends in away from the sled’s runners, and stepped back. “Alright then. If you need me for any reason, give a wave and a shout.”

Dávved picked up Jompá’s lead and with a shout and a jerk, they were underway. They travelled slowly through town, Harry waving back at people who waved to them from the pavements along the side of the streets. They reached the outskirts in no time, the sled picking up pace once they cleared the last building, the lights of Tromsø soon left behind. A magnificent crystalline wonderland stretched ahead of them, a mist of snow whirling around them on the breath of the crisp zephyr that blew in off the water. Stars twinkled in the infinite unblemished velvet sky, the vast darkness aglow with the undulating waves of the Aurora Borealis dancing above them. The sled’s runners cut through the snow in a soft shush, only the sound of the bells on Jompá’s harness breaking the stillness to jingle merrily with every step the animal took. The blankets shifted as Louis reached for Harry’s hand, an audible gasp leaving him to drift away into a reverent sigh. Louis leaned into Harry, his head resting against Harry’s shoulder, his gaze transfixed at the wondrous beauty of the spectacle that illuminated the night, silently guiding them deeper into the Arctic tundra that surrounded them.

Barely twenty minutes into their trip, Dávved gave a shout to gain their attention, pointing toward a soft glow on the horizon. The glow grew brighter and took shape as they approached, a circle of lanterns dotting the periphery of the Sámi village and illuminating the clustered laavut. As Dávved had predicted, Jompá who stood at the corral’s gate, then turned his attention back to the sled and its passengers. “Welcome to the village of Kvaløya, my friends!” He gestured expansively, passing his hand in a wide sweep to encompass the entire area. “Come, come! Join me. Let me show you around.”

Louis let go of Harry’s hand and shoved aside the blankets to scramble off the sled. He rushed over to the reindeer enclosure to admire the herd of animals. One of the herders held out a bag of feed to Louis and Harry focused his camera, zooming in on the wide-eyed wonder expressed on Louis’ face. His hands shook, his vision blurry from unshed tears at Louis’ joy. He took a stuttering breath to compose himself, then shot a burst of pictures. Letting his camera hang from it’s neck strap, he exited the sled, turning to retrieve their overnight bag.

“I’ve got it, Harry. No worries.” Dávved gestured toward the corral. “Go! Enjoy! I’ll place your bag in the lavvu. I’ll be back in a few minutes to show you around the village.”

Joining Louis at the fence, Harry took more pictures of the majestic animals, laughing at the way they pushed into each other in an effort to garner Louis’ attention and a handful of the treats he was offering.

“All gone, mates!” Louis said. He turned the little cloth sack inside out and shook it, then brushed off his hands.

The reindeer continued to crowd the rails, allowing Louis and Harry to pet them, only turning away when a bucket of feed was dumped into their trough. Louis leaned into Harry’s side.

[ ](https://app.photobucket.com/u/my2septgirls/a/ccd6815c-7b58-4076-8eb6-d9e25fa7c46c/p/777e0a7d-b59f-4b1a-9103-c3a38f65b078)

“I know I’ve said it a million times, but this is amazing, Haz.”

“Just remember that if your feet get cold tonight,” Harry replied, pulling Louis in front of him and leaning his chin on Louis’ shoulder.

“You promised to keep me warm.”

“I can’t be held responsible if you don’t keep all your limbs under the covers,” Harry retorted, a teasing lilt lifting his voice .

Dávved appeared behind them before Louis could reply.

“If you’d like to join me, I can show you around the village and share a bit about the Sámi.”

They toured the encampment, Dávved courteously answering all of their questions about the history of the village, their culture, and livelihood. He was well-informed and patient, helping them with any pronunciations they struggled with. The trip concluded outside the entrance of a lavvu, a tent-like structure comprised of reindeer hides wrapped around support poles. A billow of smoke drifted out of the opening where the main poles interlocked in the center. A pile of logs stood at the ready outside the entrance.

Louis eyed it warily. “Still not sure how a tent can possibly be warm in the middle of the Arctic Circle.”

“Dávved chuckled. “Come inside and see. Seeing is believing.” Dávved lifted the flap at the opening, gesturing for Louis and Harry to enter.

Battery-powered lights were strung around the support poles, a cheery fire burning in a metal fire pit in the middle of the room. A raised wooden platform held a pile of blankets, while their overnight bag rested on a small table next to it. The temperature was easily forty to fifty degrees warmer than outside. Harry and Louis both unzipped their coats and removed their thick fur lined gloves. Harry shot some more pictures, marveling at the cozy space.

“I… wow. Like, I knew it was a tent, but this is unexpected, to say the least.”

“You’ll find, even with the fire banked for the night, that the lavvu is quite comfortable, even in a blizzard,” Dávved said, squatting down to stir the fire and add another piece of wood. “Of course, if you prefer, we do have more permanent structures that you are welcome to enjoy-”

“Absolutely not!” Louis interjected, turning to look at Harry. “Unless you want to, but this is amazing! An adventure to tell our families about when we get home.”

“I just want you to have fun, so I’m fine with whatever you decide.” Harry smiled at Louis indulgently.

“Then I choose here.” Louis turned and squatted down next to Dávved. “How do we tend the fire overnight?”

While Louis was distracted talking to Dávved, Harry dug the ring box out of the overnight bag and tucked it back in his pocket, before busying himself with taking more pictures. Shots of Louis and Dávved next to the fire, the inside of the tent, even close-ups of the fire and tent structure were captured on film. Harry made a mental note to build Louis a scrapbook, something he would have forever to remember the trip.

A loud bell sounded outside, and Dávved smiled. “That would be dinner.”

Louis stood and zipped his coat, holding Harry’s camera as he did the same. They followed Dávved through the center of the village to a large wooden building.

“We prefer to eat communally, though that is not the case with every village.” Dávved held the door open, motioning for them to precede him inside. “Most of the families here are related in some way, though, so it is essentially a family dinner every night.”

They entered the building and Dávved showed them where to hang their coats before escorting them to an empty table in the bustling room. A woven basket of flatbread was set in the middle of the table. Louis and Harry took their seats. Louis craned his neck to look around, returning his attention to their guide.

“We’re not- I mean no disrespect by asking, but - what are we having for dinner?”

The dishes are traditional,” Dávved answered. “This flatbread is called Gáhkko. There will be a hearty soup, Bierggojubttsa, filled with meat, potatoes, and assorted root vegetables that have been grown here in the village during the warm months.”

“It’s not reindeer, is it?” Louis asked, rushing to clarify his question. “They’re just so gentle and sweet, that I don’t think I could-”

“Oh no, Louis,” Dávved patted his shoulder, “while reindeer meat is a mainstay of our diet, we also raise cows, sheep, and chickens for other options. The soup tonight has been made with beef, and I think you’ll enjoy it.”

As Dávved spoke, a young woman brought over two large bowls, placing them in front of Louis and Harry. “This is my daughter Áila. She can better answer any of your questions about how the food is prepared.”

Áila smiled at them both. “Please. Start with this. I’ll be right back with Guollemales - fried whitefish - and roasted potatoes. We also have coffee or tea, if you’d like a beverage with your meal.”

Dávved rested his hand on Louis’ shoulder. “Enjoy your meal. I’ll be at the large table in the corner with my family should you need anything.”

*********

They finished off dinner with thick slices of Lakkakakku - cloudberry cake, and tea. Harry groaned, almost uncomfortably full from the delicious meal.

“Do you think-” They both spoke at the same time, Louis laughing and motioning for Harry to continue.

“I wonder if we can buy that jam somewhere? Mum would love it, and I’ve never even heard of cloudberries before.”

“Exactly what I was thinking. We can ask Dávved. We might even be able to find it in Tromso when we get back tomorrow.” Louis reached for Harry’s hand, twining their fingers together. “So, what’s next on our little escapade? I hope there’s no more food, ‘cause I got to be honest, I’m ‘bout stuffed.”

“Ugh, yeah, I don’t want to see any more food tonight.” Harry rubbed his hand on his leg, the angular edges of the box digging into his thigh. He watched Dávved walking toward them, and the butterflies Harry had felt all week returned in force.

“So, my friends, do you know about Bifröst?”

“It’s the bridge to Asgard!” Louis exclaimed.

“I see someone knows their Norse mythology. Well done!” Dávved smiled.

“Not really,” Harry chuckled. “He's just obsessed with Marvel movies and comics.”

“Fair enough.” Dávved’s laughter joined Harry’s, and Louis blushed. “Well, legend says that the Aurora is actually Bifröst, connecting Earth to Asgard. I’m told you have a keen interest in the Northern Lights, Louis. Would you like to see them without the interference of the lights from the city?”

“Yes! Absolutely!”

“Then let’s get bundled up. Jompá is waiting to take you to see the bridge of the Gods.”

Dávved drove them out past the village, a young man following on another sled. The lights of civilization slowly faded away, the Aurora Borealis dancing merrily in the night sky around them. Dávved brought the sled to a halt and handed Harry Jompá’s lead.

“Turn him around and point him toward the village, he’ll bring you back safely. Alia’s husband will be waiting for your return.” He walked away to the other sled and left them to enjoy nature’s wondrous display. Louis and Harry huddled together under the fur pelts, their gloved hands clasped, and Lous exclaiming over particularly marvelous twists in the streaks of color painting the sky. Harry surreptitiously tugged off his glove and reached in his pocket to pull out the box and tuck it next to his leg. He removed Louis’ glove from his left hand, and clasped it tightly in his own. He coughed, praying the words wouldn’t get stuck on his heart, which had taken up residence in his throat.

Louis glanced over, concern filling his expression.

“You aren’t catching cold, are you, love?”

Harry looked into Louis’ eyes, and the nerves melted away again. This was right, perfect.

“Lou, in four years, you’ve infuriated me, intoxicated me, enthralled me. I couldn’t have asked for a better friend or partner, even if I’d been able to hand pick you myself. You’ve taught me to love passionately, to mourn deeply, and to stand strong in the face of adversity.”

Louis’ eyes widened, his gloved hand coming up to cover his mouth.

“Oh. Oh my-” his words faded away, the tears in his eyes shining in the gentle glow surrounding them.

“I couldn’t- I can’t imagine spending a day without you by my side. Please,” Harry released Louis’s hand and reached for the box, flipping the clasp as he lifted it, the gleaming band painted rainbow in the shimmering lights, “marry me, so I never have to.”

“I- “ Louis squeezed his eyes shut, a tear sliding from under his closed lashes. He blinked them back open just as quickly, a sob catching in his throat. “Yes. Oh my God, yes.”

Harry lifted the ring from it’s box, sliding it onto Louis’ ring finger, both of their hands shaking. Harry twined their fingers together, and lifted them to kiss a promise on the ring, before tucking them back under the blanket.

“Just so you know, it’s not nerves. I’m fucking freezing.” Louis laughed, wrapping his gloved hand around Harry’s neck and drawing him closer to whisper against his lips. “I love you, Harry Styles.”

Louis brushed his lips softly against Harry’s, then pressed closer when Harry opened under the gentle pressure, their tears mingling and cooling on their cheeks, until they reluctantly pulled away to catch their breath. Louis sniffed, swiping his face against his shoulder, then pulling out his hand to look at the ring again.

“I can’t believe you did all of this… just to propose!” He laughed again, even as tears continued to streak his face. “Did- Does Anne know?”

“They all know. I couldn’t ask your mum for permission, so I asked the girls, and then swore them to secrecy.” Harry stroked his thumb across Louis’ cheek, wiping away the tears resting there. “I thought for sure you were going to beat me to it this afternoon in the elevator.”

“I almost did. I decided then I was going to ask you after we got home and I could do it proper, with a ring and all… and here you are... in this place, the one place I always dreamed of visiting... just making it completely perfect.”

“Then we're both lucky.”

“What do you mean?” Louis looked up, love written all over his face.

“We visited Norway together, and both had our dreams come true.”

**~FIN~**

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading this little flight of fancy. 
> 
> Below are a few of the sites I used while researching this story, if you're interested in more information about the attractions I mentioned, or the overnight sled ride and Northern Lights trip. It was so much fun exploring Norway virtually. I hope to one day make a trip in person. 
> 
> https://www.viator.com/tours/Tromso/Overnight-in-Lavvu-and-Reindeer-Sledding-with-Tromso-Lapland  
> https://jetfarer.com/things-to-do-in-tromso-norway-winter/  
> https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Norway
> 
> Here's a [rebloggable post](https://laynefaire.tumblr.com/post/625570071326113792/let-me-be-your-everlasting-light-11879-words-by) on tumblr, if you'd like to share this story with others. And if you enjoyed reading, please leave kudos and comments. It's like air to an author to know their writing is appreciated. Please feel free to drop by [my tumblr](https://laynefaire.tumblr.com/) if you want to talk about this story, or any of my other stories.


End file.
